A New Dance
by writestories315
Summary: Sometimes you just need a chance to realize that being an idiot can help change things.


Title - A New Dance  
Author name - Carol

E-mail -  
Rating -

Classification - S, R (Harm and Mac)  
Spoilers - everything thing  
Disclaimer - I own nothing. Nor do I admit to owning anything. If I really owned anything do you think it would take me 15 years to pay back my students loans.  
Summery - Sometimes you just need a chance to realize that being an idiot can help change things.

Author's Notes - This takes the summer after Enemy Below.

Please note this is an OLD story- originally published in 2002 - finally uploading to

**British Embassy Ball**

**Saturday August 5, 2002**

"May I have this dance?" Harm asked Mac.

She smiled and expected his hand, "Sure."

On the floor they moved like they have been dancing together for years. They held a polite conversation about everyone around them and how nice the evening was. When the dance was finished Bobbie and Sturgis approached them. "You know you two dance like you've been dancing together for years?" Bobbie said to them.

"In some ways we have." Mac said then she added, "Excuse me." Then Mac walked away from the three of them.

Sturgis watched as Mac walked away and then he turned to his old friend and saw the hurt look on his face, "What was that about?" Sturgis asked.

"Old story with a bad ending. Excuse me." Harm said as he walked away from the couple in the opposite direction that Mac went.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bobbie asked.

Sturgis looked at his girlfriend, "No, with those two it's what's not said. Let's dance." He smiled trying to lighten the mood.

**Later that Evening**

Bud and Harriet were softly dancing together when Bobbie and Sturgis approached them.

"So Bud how are you doing?" Bobbie asked.

Bud smiled, "Great Ma'am. Harriet says' I dance better now then I did before the accident."

"I did not. I just said now you only have one left foot." Harriet said giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"I think it's good seeing you out here." Sturgis said.

"It's good to be out." Bud added.

"I have been meaning to ask, who helped you learn the dance steps?" Bobbie asked, "Not that I'm doubting you ability, but I have seen you dance before."

"Colonel MacKenzie. I wanted to surprise Harriet and the Colonel was more then happy to help me." Bud said. "In fact I owe her a dance. You don't mind do you, Harriet?"

Harriet smiled, "No, just remember not to wear yourself out. I have plans for later."

Bud blushed at his wife's comment. While Bobbie and Sturgis smiled. "Excuse me." Bud said to them. Then he started walking towards Mac who was talking with Admiral Drakes wife.

"It's good to see him out and about." Sturgis said as Bud and Mac started dancing together.

"It is. I was really worried there for a while. We really owe it to the Colonel. She basically got his six in gear." Harriet said. Then Bobbie gave her a confused look, "Sorry Congresswoman. After the accident Bud started going for rehab and he felt sorry for himself. He thought that I wouldn't love him anymore and that AJ wouldn't accept him."

Harriet took a breath and continued, "Well I don't know what she said to him. But Buds physical therapist said it was the darnest thing he ever saw, one minute Bud was saying that he was never going to walk again and his life was ruined along with mine and AJ's. The next, everyone in the PT room is watching the Colonel as she is yelling at Bud. Bud then stands up and starts working twice as hard. He ended up walking across the room without any help and the Colonel was in front of him the whole time ordering him around. The physical therapist said he's never seen anyone do that before, be he was glad that someone got Bud out of the chair."

"Did you know that Mac was helping Bud?" Sturgis asked with a smile from Harriet's story.

"I knew she was helping him with the PT. But tonight was a total surprise." Harriet said as she watched Bud and Mac out on the dance floor.

Sturgis then saw Harm watching Mac dance and muttered, "Well, I wish we could get someone else off his six about something."

"Harm?" Bobbie said looking at Harriet as she followed Sturgis eyes.

"I believe there are something's that are better left off without intervention. You don't want to get hurt. Plus they'll come around soon." Harriet said.

"Why?" Bobbie and Sturgis asked.

"I'm having a stroke of luck. My husband is dancing. Mikey is on leave starting next week. Bud and I are going to try for another baby. And it's my week in the office pool." Harriet said with a smile.

"What is the office pool up to?" Bobbie asked.

"Tiner opened a saving account with the money. He said it was too much money for a shoe box." Then Harriet shrugged her shoulders, "Probably enough to send AJ to college."

"What office pool?" Sturgis asked.

"The Harm-and-Mac office pool." Harriet stated.

"What?" Sturgis asked again.

"You really don't know?" Bobbie said bluntly.

"No, I don't know. Hence why I'm asking." Sturgis said.

"I'll tell you later." Bobbie said as Bud and Mac walked over to group.

"You've gotten better, Bud." Mac said to him as they reached the group.

"Thanks Colonel." Bud said to her. "So what are we talking about?" He then asked the group as they got very quiet when the approached.

"You know little things." Harriet said, then quickly changed the topic, "Colonel, I just wanted to thank you for getting Bud in gear lately."

Mac smiled, "No problem Harriet. I was just getting tired of taking more cases then I had to." Causing the group to laugh.

"The real reason is out." Sturgis said.

"Plus it's nice having him around the office again." Mac said with a genuine smile.

"It's nice to be back, even if I'm not taking any hard cases." Bud admitted. Then Harm joined the group. "Commander, how are you enjoying the ball?" Bud asked.

"It's nice Bud, you're looking good out there." Harm said to his friend.

"I owe it to the Colonel." Bud said with a smile.

Then Bobbie added, "Well I think that Mac could make anyone look good in that dress." Trying to get Harm to notice Mac.

"Thank you, I think Bobbie." Mac said blushing a little.

Then the group was quiet because they really couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't about Harm and Mac. So Mac decided to start a new topic, "So Harm, what is Sergei doing now that he's found his own apartment?"

"He's taking adult education classes in Georgetown. I think he has his last class next week. He is also working at a helicopter school. His boss has said that if Sergei gets enough hours in the air. He should be able to get his license and be able to fly in the US."

"He must be really excited about that?" Harriet asked.

"He is, in fact he said that he wouldn't even mind flying for the local news." Harm said with a slight laugh.

"How soon will he be getting his license?" Sturgis asked.

"He hopes to have it by the next month or two." Harm said.

"Has he thought about doing something for the government?" Bobbie asked.

"We had a hard enough time getting his citizenship. He just wants something in the private sector." Harm said with a somewhat worried look on his face.

"He seems to adjusting well to America." Mac said as Harm just shook his head.

"Is he still after Singer?" Harriet asked with a knowing smile.

Harm took a deep breath, "I think he's finally over her. Why did he fall her?"

The group started to chuckle at that comment, "Is he seeing anyone?" Bobbie asked.

"No, and don't get any ideas." Harm said pointing at Sturgis and Bobbie.

"Who us?" They both asked him.

"Yeah, we all saw how well you two did with picking out a woman for the Admiral." Harm said.

"Well he didn't take you're woman either." Sturgis stated.

"Didn't he end up going for Colonel's friend?" Harriet asked.

"Meredith." Mac said with a slight smile.

"Maybe Sergei should ask the Colonel to fix him up with someone. She did fine with the Admiral." Bud stated.

"I did not fix them up. They took care of that on their own." Mac said defending herself. "Plus, I wouldn't want to fix Sergei up."

"Why not?" Sturgis asked.

"For several reasons. One, I don't fix people up. Two, I don't know his type. And Three, I don't fix people up." Mac stated as she counted the reasons off on her fingers.

"You said that all ready." Bobbie said with a smile.

"Well, I've seen the men you pick and how those relationships have ended. I don't think I would want to see what you would pick for my brother." Harm said, trying to be funny.

Mac just glared at him, "Oh and you've done so well for yourself." Then she looked at the others, "Excuse me." Then Mac walked away from the group.

Everyone was silent for awhile as they all looked at each trying to avoid looking at Harm. Bobbie being the politician that she is decided to break the silence, "Have you always been a jerk or did I just not notice this before?"

"With the Colonel he's always been a jerk." Harriet stated.

The two men just looked at Harm as the women continued to talk about Harm and Mac, "Harm, you really need to talk to her." Bobbie stated.

"About what?" Harm asked.

"Are you stupid also?" Bobbie asked him.

"Bobbie, I really don't think now is the time nor the place to have this conversation with him." Sturgis said thinking that Bobbie would stop.

"Oh, I think now is the perfect time to." Bobbie told Sturgis who just shut his mouth. "Harm she's you're best friend. She's been there through a lot of the stupid things you have done and you treat her horrible." Bobbie stated to him.

"She's stood by you through a lot. A lot of things that other women would have left. And if I remember correctly some did leave you because of those things." Harriet said.

Harm just looked at Harriet and Bobbie and took a deep breath. "So what should I do?"

"The opposite of what you have been doing you jerk." Bobbie said. Then she took a deep breath and looked at Harriet, "Harriet I'm going to find Mac and talk to her would you like to join me?"

"I would love to." Harriet said to Bobbie.

"Excuse us." Bobbie said as she and Harriet walked away in the direction that Mac walked off to.

Bud and Sturgis just looked at Harm and didn't say anything. "Thanks for jumping in there guys."

"Hey, I tried and I nearly got my head bit off." Sturgis said looking at Harm then he looked at Bud, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I know better, Sir." Bud said. Then he turned to Harm, "But Sir, that was very rude to say to the Colonel."

"I know Bud. But unfortunately when I'm around Mac the wrong words tend to come out of my mouth." Harm stated.

"That explains it." The Admiral said as he walked to where his three officers where standing.

"Sir." The three of them said.

"Meredith and I just ran into the Colonel. She seemed upset. What did you do now Rabb?" The Admiral said looking at the younger man.

"Something stupid." Sturgis said for Harm.

"Rabb, didn't we have a conversation about trying to stop that." The Admiral said crossing his arms.

"Yes, Sir." Harm said.

"Well, now my date is with her." The Admiral stated in a slightly miffed voice.

"Along with ours Sir." Bud stated.

"Harm. You can ruin your own night, but please don't ruin ours." The Admiral said to him as the three women walked over to the four men.

"Is it safe to talk to you two now?" Sturgis asked Bobbie and Harriet.

"We're fine." Bobbie said slipping her arm onto Sturgis'.

Bud just looked at his wife, "The Colonel reminded me of what I have." Harriet said as she kissed Bud on the cheek.

Harm bit his lip on that comment, "Don't worry Harm. She's use to you being a jerk." Meredith said to him.

"Is she OK?" Harm asked the women.

Bobbie took a deep breath, "I promised myself I would not get upset."

"Well, let me help you with that. Shall we dance?" Sturgis asked noticing that Bobbie might hurt Harm is she staid there.

"I would love to." Bobbie said. Then she and Sturgis walked onto the dance floor.

"She wants to kill me." Harm said.

"No, Bobbie just wants to hurt you." Meredith said. "Come on AJ, dance with me."

"Yes, Ma'am." The Admiral said as they walked away.

"Commander, I need to ask you one question." Harriet said to him.

"Yes, Harriet." Harm said grateful that Harriet was talking to him not at him.

"Do you love the Colonel?" Harriet asked.

Harm was silent for a second, then he opened his mouth, "She's my best friend and a great adversary."

Harriet looked at him, "Diversion, good technique. Bud lets get something to drink." Then Harriet and Bud left Harm by himself.

Harm watch his friends leave him and then decided to get some fresh air and he walked out onto one of the balcony's that was off of the ballroom. The balcony was fairly large. It had some potted trees with lights and some benches set up along the outside walls. Harm walked over to the railing and looked out on Washington.

There were a few other people outside, even though the temperature was to drop into the 50's tonight. To his left was a couple who looked to be in their 60's. Harm noticed how happy they looked together. The man was pointing out the sights of Washington to the woman. She just 'ohhed' and 'awed'. Harm then turned to his left and there was a Lt. Commander with his date and they were talking about one thing or another.

Harm then faced forward and saw the sights of the city. As he stood there he was thinking about a lot of different things. Mostly about Mac and what a jerk he had been, again. He looked up at the full moon that was showing itself and whispered, "Give me one more chance and I promise I won't screw it up."

After a few minutes the two couples on his sides returned back into the ballroom. Harm was still thinking about Mac when he turned to his left and saw her standing near the railing. He could tell she really wasn't looking at the city, but she was thinking. He'd seen that look on her face when she would be sitting in her office after a long day. Or when they would be on assignment and he would catch her with that look, her excuse was always 'just letting my mind take a break.' She would never tell him what she was thinking about.

Harm watched her, she hadn't notice him. He took that as a good sign, considering when she saw him she would probably go into the ballroom. Since she hadn't moved Harm decided to approach her. He took a deep breath and slowly walked over to her. "Nice night." He said snapping Mac out of her trance.

"It is." She softly said to him. She hadn't turned to look at him yet.

Harm stood next to her looking at the city in the same direction she was. "Have you ever wondered how many light bulbs are used in this city?" He asked hoping that she would answer.

Mac thought about his question. She knew him well enough to know that this was his way of trying to start a conversation. She decided to play along. "No, I haven't wondered. Do you?"

"I wonder about a lot of things." Harm then stated, "Like I wonder what the best way is to apologize to someone who I've hurt."

"Groveling is always good." Mac stated.

"Yeah." Harm said. "Mac, I'm sorry for saying what I said."

"Why did you said it then?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. Why did you come back at me the remark that you used?"

"I knew that it would hurt you more then if I just walked away without saying anything." Mac told him.

"Well, it got Bobbie and Harriet both mad at me." Harm said thinking about the other women.

"Their fine. They just couldn't believe that you would say something like that. I told them that you have a life threatening disease."

"I do?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, it's called Jerkism. The tendency to act like a jerk to someone who can easily break every bone in your body." Mac explained.

"This could be a problem for me, considering there's no cure yet." Harm lamely said. "I am sorry."

"Luckily for you I've calmed down or I would have thrown you over the rail already." Mac said looking down from the railing of the balcony.

Harm followed her gaze. "You think you could lift me and throw me over?"

Mac then turned to face him, "Do you want to find out Commander?" Mac asked him with her try-me expression.

Harm gave her a worried smile, "I know you could do it. I'm sorry for what I said Mac. I just I got nervous and was worried for a second."

"Harm we were talking about your bother. Why would you be worried about me helping him?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. I think it has to deal with the fact that I can't find my own girl to be with. And the thought of you finding him one bothers me."

"Why does that bother you? I even said that I wouldn't do it." Mac told him.

"It bothers me because…I don't know it just does." Harm confusedly said.

"You know there are times I can't believe your a lawyer." Mac said staring at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"You lack of communication skills." Mac told him.

"The law is one thing. Talking to you is different." Harm said.

"How?" She asked, then she added. "And let me remind you that you are three stories up."

Harm gave her a soft smile, "You're my best friend. My favorite adversary in court. The person I talk to about my problems. The person my mother always ask about. You are so much to me and I don't know how to act around you. Why is it you don't have this problem?"

Mac was silent as she thought about a response, "I just know how to hid it better."

"How do you hid it?" Harm asked.

"It's something that I've learned to do a long time ago." Mac told him.

"Huh?"

"I've always had to fight to be treated like an equal to men. If I didn't hid things I wouldn't be where I am today. I hid things so people don't see how weak I am." Mac told him.

"I don't think your weak." Harm told her honestly.

"Yes, you do." Mac told him.

"No, I don't." Harm restated.

"Harm I watch you. I see you and hear what you say. It does not deal with you thinking about me as a friend. " Mac told him.

"Like what?" Harm asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"The way you act when men are around me." Mac listed as one reason, "When we are on assignments, you try to protect me from things."

"Mac, I do those things to protect you."

"From what?"

"Getting hurt for one. Emotionally and physically."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a Marine." Mac stated to him raising her voice a little.

"And a damn good one at that. But in case you haven't noticed your also a beautiful woman." Harm said.

Mac let out a slight chuckle, "I swear if you say something about women being weaker, you're going over the railing." She warned him.

"It has noting about women being weaker then me. It has to deal with you being you and who you are to me." Harm said.

"Oh, yeah. That makes perfect sense. Would you like some mud to help clear that up?" Responded Mac to his vague statement.

Harm ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know how to tell you this."

Mac leaned towards him, "One word at a time usually works."

Harm smiled, "Yeah, but those words have a hard time coming out."

Mac just shook her head, "Maybe you're not ready for them yet."

"But what if I am ready?" Harm asked her.

"You're the one who has to make the move here Harm. Not me." Mac said to him.

He just looked at her, "I know."

Mac then turned back to looking at the city with Harm still looking at her, "I accept your apology for the comment earlier. I've listed it in the same category as your others."

"Must be a big category."

"You say them, I just remember them." Mac said.

Harm chuckled at that comment, "Well, don't think you're the only one with a memory like that."

"I don't." Mac said then she turned around and looked at the ballroom, "I'm going back in. See you later."

Mac then started walking to the ballroom-balcony door, "Mac." Harm said to her from the railing.

"Yeah."

"Save me a dance would you?" He asked.

"Sure." Mac said then she walked back into the ballroom.

**Later that night**

The Ball had ended and everyone is gathering their things. Mac is picking her purse off of the table that she and the rest of people from JAG were sharing. "Mac, it's no problem really." Bobbie said as Sturgis helped her with her coat.

"No, really I can get a cab." Mac said to her.

"Why do you need a cab?" Harm asked as he put his cover on.

"My vette decided not to work, so I took a cab here. And I can take one home." Mac explained.

"Do you know what's wrong with your car?" Harm asked watching her put her coat on.

"No, probably the battery or something. My neighbor is a mechanic he said he would tow it to his shop." Mac told him.

"Probably going to cost you a few." Sturgis stated.

"I know." Mac said with a sigh.

"That's the problem with the new vette's. Let me have a look at it Mac." Harm offered.

"You?" Mac said pointing at him.

"I have rebuilt two classics." Harm stated. "It will be part of my apology."

"For which comment?" Mac said with a smile.

"What else did you say?" Bobbie yelled at Harm.

Mac started laughing, "Sure, Harm you can look at my car."

"Great. I'll come by tomorrow morning." He said as the group started to walk out. "Let me give you a drive home. I don't trust cab drives this late."

Sturgis looked at Harm odd, "Protecting thing again." Mac said. Causing Bobbie to give Mac a strange look. "But I accept."

"Good." Harm said.

The group made it to the valet parking desk. Sturgis and Harm handed the valet workers their tickets and the two men went off for their cars. "So Sturgis if I have to spend time on Mac's car you want to help?"

Sturgis looked at Mac, "I would love to get my hands on that car." Sturgis and Harm then started talking about Mac's car and what might be wrong with it.

Bobbie leaned over to Mac and whispered, "They are talking about your car and not you."

"God I hope so or you might kill him." Mac whispered back to her. Causing both of the women to laugh.

Sturgis and Harm then looked at the two women, "What's so funny?"

"Boys and their toys." Bobbie said with a smile as Sturgis' and Harm's cars were pulled up.

The group exchanged pleasantries as they got into their cars. The ride to Mac's apartment was nice. Harm and Mac talked very little about things and just enjoyed each others company.

As they approached Mac's apartment Harm pulled into a parking spot and shut off the engine. Mac looked at him oddly, "You don't need to wait for me to get inside."

"I'm not." Harm said as he got out of the car. Mac watched him as he walked around the front of the car and opened Mac's door. As he helped Mac out of the car he explained, "My mother would kill me if I didn't walk you to your door."

"Well we can't have your mother kill you." Mac said accepting his hand as they walked into the apartment building.

Once they reached Mac's door, she unlocked it and opened it a little. Which then Jingo opened the rest of the way. The dog then jumped up on Harm and began licking his hand. Harm petted the dog and just laughed. Mac then tapped Jingo and he went back into the apartment. "Sorry." She said.

"No problem. Can I wash my hand?" Harm said pointing to the dog droll.

"Sure." Mac said as they walked in. She turned on the lights and Harm walked into the kitchen to wash his hands.

Mac took off her coat and placed it on a chair. She was taking off her shoes when Harm walked back into the room. "Not conformable?"

"No. I'm still working on that one." Mac said getting the other shoe off. She then stood up and wiggled her toes, "Much better."

Harm was just staring at her, "What?" she asked looking at him.

"You owe me a dance." Harm stated with a smile.

"You never claimed you dance." Mac stated to him.

Harm then walked over to her and looked her in the eyes, "I'm claiming it now."

"No music." Mac stated the obvious.

Harm walked over to her stereo and CD collection. He took a minute and found a CD. He smiled as he pulled the CD out of the case and placed it into the CD player. He then hit a few buttons and cued the CD up to the song that he wanted. He also pressed the repeat button, so the song would continue to play.

As the music started to play he walked over to Mac, who was just smiling at him. Harm then put his hands around Macs waist. Mac looked at him strangely, "Don't you hands go some where else."

"No, this is a different dance." Harm said as he took one of his hands and placed Mac's hands behind his neck.

Mac slightly shifted in his arms as she recognized the song. Track 7 on her Chris Cagle CD. She's listened to this song over and over again thinking of Harm.

Harm watched her as they listened to the words and started to dance.

_Tell me what else I can do_

_Tell me what else I can say_

_The closer that I get to you_

_The future you push me away_

_Till I don't know where to go_

_And I don't know why I stay_

_Do you even care_

_Or am I some little game you play_

_Are you ever going to need me, baby_

_Like I need you_

_Are you ever going want me, baby_

_The way I want you to_

_I know that you love me_

_Oh, down deep inside I know that you do_

_But are you ever going to love me_

_The way I love you_

_I never know how you feel_

_Cause Baby, I can't read your mind_

_Do I just keep waiting_

_Or am I just wasting time_

_Are you ever going to need me, baby_

_Like I need you_

_Are you ever going to want me, baby_

_The way I want you to_

_I know that you love me_

_Oh, Baby down deep inside you do_

_But are you ever going to love me_

_Are you ever going to love me, baby_

_The way I love you_

As the song played Mac laid her head on Harm's shoulder and closed her eyes. Harm bent his head down and rested it on top of Mac. They held onto each other as they moved very slowly to the music. Their bodies in constant contact with one another.

At the end of the song Harm lifted his head off of Mac's. Mac raised her head and looked at him. "I'm ready for a new dance with you." Harm said as he leaned down and kissed Mac showing her how he felt.

When he stopped kissing her, the song had restarted. Mac looked up at him, "Why did you choose this song?"

"I bought the CD and the first time I heard this song it kind of says everything I can't." Harm explained.

"Ohh." Mac said as she started to run her fingers through his hair near the back of his neck.

Harm just smiled at her and kissed her again. This time the kiss was passionate and Mac reciprocated the feelings with him. They danced and kissed for the next twenty minutes. Then Harm finally looked at her and said, "I better get going. I have to be here early and look at your car."

Mac released her hands from Harm's neck and ran them down his arms. Harm's arms tingled at her touch. "Yeah. Do you want to have breakfast before you start on the car?" She asked.

"I would love to." Then they walked over to the door. "Make sure you call your neighbor about the car."

Mac smiled. "Harm, my neighbor is a sixty year old woman who watches Jingo for me."

"You lied." Harm said very astonished.

"No. I miss lead you, I was going to ask you to look at my car. But I thought I would let it look like the hero to Bobbie. So she would forgive you." Mac explained.

Harm leaned towards Mac, "That's going to cost you."

"What's my fine?" Mac asked as she put her hand on Harm's cheek.

Harm then leaned down and kissed her, "That ought to do it." He said to her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK. Bye." Mac said. Then Harm stole one more kiss and walked down the hall with a slight hop in his step.

Mac watched as he walked down the hall. Then she walked back into her apartment and locked the door. "He wants a new dance." She whispered to herself with a smile.

**The End - Maybe**


End file.
